


Mr. Prom Date, Sir

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Prom, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Mr. Bennet chaperones Zach and Claire at the prom. He doesn't really trust them on their own or, more specifically, doesn't trust Claire. Unsurprisingly, his daughter goes off to chat to other boys while he watches on. Surprisingly though, Zach stays by his side all night - even until the slow dance.





	Mr. Prom Date, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2007 to Livejournal.

Peering into the punchbowl, he saw a mirror image of himself, temporarily obscured and fading to juice, as the nearby queen ladled herself a cupful. Zach didn't fit in here, and he knew it, _regardless_ of being on the arm of the most popular girl in town. Jackie might have taken the crown, but it sort of lost its shine the day the press discovered she was a liar. _Everyone_ was into Claire at the moment, and the one guy everybody thought stood a chance - _himself_ \- was the _only_ one who didn't want her as anything past a friend. But it was his school prom and she was his date tonight, courtesy of Mr. Bennet who trusted her with no-one else. Not only that, but he insisted on chaperoning them, and now the cheerleader wanted to roam. Zach spotted her by the rows of lockers in the entrance.

"Hey you," Claire called over to him, "You promised to keep my dad occupied - do you think you can do it?"

He gave her the thumbs up to show her she could count on him, "No problem. How hard can it be?"  
  
At least there was _one_ bonus in all of this - having Mr. Bennet as his prom date. You see, he'd wanted him to be his childhood sweetheart for as long as he could remember. He wasn't into those his _own_ age, and _grown-ups_ didn't come much more attractive than Noah. But Zach was nervous and, seeing him there on the sideline, as out of place as he was, his heart skipped a beat.

"Hello Zachary," the man nodded, "I see Claire-Bear's over there with the quarterback." He didn't mind who she was with - he was only here keep an eye on her while she was here. And the boy - he was an extra pair of eyes. Despite publicly trying to set him up with Claire, he knew they would never end up together or be an item. He only chose Zach because of his sexual preferences, knowing full well he leaned towards males. And that would keep her safe, for now.

"That's okay," Noah made a mental note of her whereabouts, "I suppose I'd better try and fit in here." He laughed at himself, aware he was sticking out like a sore thumb. "I used to know a thing or two about music - I made a mixtape for someone once, you know - prepare yourself, Zach..."  
  
The two of them danced the night away. He showed off his moves and introduced the teenager to all manner of routines, from the jitterbug to the hop - chatting to him about life, love, why things have never been as good as they were in the 80's and, most of all, _Claire_. As nerds, they had plenty in common. Besides that, Noah was fascinated by what an intelligent and mature young man the boy had become. Over the years he had changed so much, like his own daughter, and he could barely catch up.

But Zach was more curious as to why Mr. Bennet had to wear his work suit, even to the _prom_. Or more precisely, what it would be like if he decided to remove it. All the while he was talking, the minor could only imagine what was underneath - the bare flesh, nakedness, and the thought him in nothing but those horn-rimmed glasses and a pair of socks. The fantasy was one he regularly masturbated to. Though he _knew_ to keep his distance. For now they were simply friends, jiving to a medley of hits, having discussions and heart-to-hearts over a high-school soundtrack. But soon they would be _more,_ as the prom came to a close, with its trademark romantic dance. 

"Oh my God," Zach suddenly said, stopping in the middle of the _swim_ , "I love this!" The current song was interrupted to make way for Don Henley's Boys Of Summer. Jumping on the dancefloor in excitement, his sneakers squeaked sharply as he landed sideways, almost falling over his shoe-laces, with a high-pitched screech to match his own. The hall doubled-up as a basketball court on weekdays, you see. _Any_ excuse to watch ripped gym boys playing games and taking showers after sports - that was the _only_ reason that unsporty Zach knew that fact.

This place held fond memories for him and now he was destined to create more. Blushing, he regained himself, and held his hands out to Mr. Bennet. "Come dance with me," he asked him. The tempo slowed and, in what seemed like seconds, the sound had already softened and the loudness had lessened. It was a beautiful song and one of Zach's favourites. Without thinking, he wrapped both of his arms around his partner's neck, swaying in time to the music. Even when he did realise what he had done, he didn't let go. It was what he'd wanted all along and, so long as he wasn't _rejected_ , he just didn't care.  
  
_I never will forget those nights_  
_I wonder if it was a dream_  
_Remember how you made me crazy?_  
_Remember how I made you scream_  
_Now I don't understand what happened to our love_  
_But babe, I'm gonna get you back_  
_I'm gonna show you what I'm made of..._  
  
A startled Noah leapt back at first, in _surprise,_ not shock - no, that was too _harsh_ of a word. After all, he _understood._ He'd been through puberty himself and found that his own hormones were to cause him much difficulty and confusion throughout his life. You didn't bring home boyfriends in those days, not if you were male yourself. Because it was taboo. Still, that didn't mean he hadn't _had_ them, and now the temptation of young Zach was making him long for his very own boys of summer. He knew of his daughter's friend's crush on him, but he thought it harmless enough, even if he was so very _aroused._

The DJ's decks began to spin records of soulful melodies with suggestive lyrics, the kind of words that students shouldn't hear, and the sort of things he _certainly_ shouldn't be thinking of. He knew he had to be careful - people might get the _wrong_ , or quite possibly the _right_ idea about them. But still, he held him by the waist and pulled him close to. Smiling, he soon relaxed into the rhythm, and found comfort in knowing he was his object of affection, if only for tonight.   
  
The harmonies drowned out their fears, the bright lighting darkly dimming to all but indigo with one white spotlight shining out from the centre. "Aren't you scared about what your classmates will say?" Noah whispered, unsure if he'd want everyone to hear or _not._ He stared into those seductive, youthful eyes, outlined by dark eyebrows - open to the answer.

Zach laughed, shrugged the comment off, "They all know that I'm gay, anyway - I always wanted to give them something to _talk_ about..." And _that_ they did. Getting close enough to make onlooking teachers squirm, knowing they couldn't do a _damn thing_ about it, they cradled each other with such affection. They danced like high-school lovers do, the penguin step, shuffling shyly from side to side. Only there was nothing _coy_ about this one. "Aren't you worried, family man?" he asked sweetly.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me," the reply quickly came. He shot nervous glances at every angle.

"You know what I think," the teen spoke slowly, stealing back his attention, "I think you're hot, Mr. Bennet."  
  
Half of his body still slung around his shoulders, Zach ran a hand down him, a moan being produced as he reached his private parts. In full view of everyone, he squeezed his balls and teased his half-erect cock, briefly through the nylon - before returning to their previous position, dancing partners once again, and as if nothing had ever happened.

"I can't do this," Noah jerked away from him, "You're only sixteen." He observed the other couples in the room; their behaviour, their rightful place to be here. Shamed by his own lustful feelings towards the child, he felt shown up by all of this innocence around him. He had been consumed by his own urges.

"What's so bad about dancing?" the teen grinned.

"That's not what I mean," he replied, "And you know it."

Zach pouted, made a sad and silly face - a poor response considering the seriousness of the situation. "To think you'd _wait_ a few years to let me suck on _this_..." he said, quickly running a hand over Noah again, until he pulled away. But Zach managed to maintain his dignity. And then he hit where it hurt - the one thing that would keep Mr. Bennet hungrily coming back for more - the reason why he eventually _left_ his daughter alone to chase that boy outside and go away from them. "Take me home," he purred, "I'll call you daddy - I know Claire isn't yours... but I _can_ be..."


End file.
